


The Night Sam Left

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sam leaving for Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one's a little late, written for the SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge.  This was last week's prompt: "Is this one of those times where you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions?”</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Night Sam Left

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little late, written for the SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge. This was last week's prompt: "Is this one of those times where you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Is this one of those times where you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions?”

“No, Dad!” Sam got in John Winchester’s face. A small part of him was smug to see his dad actually having to look up to meet his eyes. “This is one of those times you’re supposed to respect the fact that I am nineteen years old, which is plenty old enough to make decisions all by myself!”

“Clearly, you’re not, because you’re making a bad one!” He may have to look up, but John wasn’t backing off an inch, wasn’t letting Sam get any kind of victory. “You are not going out there by yourself! You know what’s out there, what’s after this family! The only way we beat it, the only way we survive it, is if we do it as a family!”

“I’m not just running off, Dad! I’m going to college! I will be surrounded by people, I can learn so much more, don’t you think getting an education is worth something?”

“Not in this line of work! What’s college supposed to teach you? They have hunting majors now? I should’ve stuck to my plan, pulled you out once you hit eighteen like your brother, we wouldn’t have had to be thinking about school. But no, I gave in, I let you go until you graduated. Not that a high school diploma is gonna do you any good as a hunter either, but it was so important to you.”

“I’m not going to be a hunter forever! You’re the one who keeps saying this is temporary, this is only until we get revenge! Can you really blame me for looking ahead and making sure I have something for after?”

“There won’t be an after if you get yourself killed! College’ll be there after. You’ve got your diploma, you can go then.”

“I’ve got a scholarship. I’m going for free, Dad. There’s no way I get that back if I don’t take it now.”

“You’re not going.”

“Yes, Dad, I am.”

Sam and John both turned to look at Dean. Dean looked between them both and turned and left without a word.

Sam turned to go. John didn’t move to stop him physically, but he did issue an ultimatum. “Sammy, you walk out that door, don’t you ever come back.”

The door slammed behind Sam as he walked off into the night.


End file.
